Competing
by Timewitch
Summary: Oneshot. Cody is planning to leave for another town. Before leaving, he takes his laptop to Yolei for an upgrade and a goodbye… which includes a confession. Onesided Miyori, implied Kenyako.


Author notes: I don't know anything about the school system in Japan, so some parts may have mistakes on that matter. The fanfic takes place around 7 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, so Cody is about 16 years old, while Yolei is about 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-

-

**Competing**

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Yolei protested while her fingers were dancing at the speed of light on the keyboard of Cody's laptop.

"You'd better," Cody smiled. "There's only one high school in Tokyo that prepares its students for law school, and that's not in Odaiba".

"And how are you going to afford the accommodation?" she said angrily, her eyes not leaving the screen. The upgrade would soon be completed.

"I have located a kendo club near my new school. I'm no master in kendo, but I'm qualified enough to teach beginners," he said.

"You're just being modest. As usual," said Yolei. "You remind me of Ken when you do that".

"Everything reminds you of Ken, Yolei," smiled Cody slyly.

Yolei couldn't help but smile widely. "Indeed. He's so wonderful, I love him so much… He's everything I've ever dreamt of…" Then her voice trailed. "I'm sorry, I still sound like an infatuated fangirl," she said, biting her tongue lightly.

"You know what? When you first started dating, I though you were just infatuated too, but… being infatuated for more than five years counts as love, I guess," said Cody.

Yolei chuckled. "Yes, you're probably right. You know, when Ken and I had first started dating I was sometimes afraid that he would become evil, or that he would hurt me, or something like that… but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me",

"I bet you're the best thing that's ever happened to him too. But I can see it, he's very nice to you," said Cody. Then, his face expression darkened. "That's the worst. Ever since he became good, I haven't had an excuse to hate him anymore".

Yolei blinked for a moment and then her eyes finally left the computer. She was now staring at Cody in surprise. "What did you say? What do you mean?"

"I hated him, Yolei. Even before we found out that he was the Digimon Emperor, I hated him. He was handsome, brilliant, good at sports, good at computers. I couldn't compete with him and yet I tried to do so with all my might. I teased you when you talked about how great he was, hoping you would stop. I started to study more for school and to train harder in kendo. Then, when we discovered who he was, I started to have an obscure hope. Which of course was shattered into pieces when he joined us. As long as you were infatuated with the celebrity genius, I could anticipate that you might just forget about him, but when you got to know the real Ken, when you actually fell in love with him… I understood it was hopeless. You've said it yourself, he's everything you've ever wanted. The funniest is that I still tried to compete with him, to catch your attention. I still tried to be a good student, to be excellent at kendo, although I knew perfectly well that it was silly and it wouldn't work," said Cody, pausing to catch his breath.

"I… I never noticed" Yolei said in total shock.

"Of course you didn't. I wouldn't let you. First and foremost, you're older than me. And for many years, you've been with Ken. He was nice to all of us; he has tried really hard to make it up for his sins and he's saved my life a couple of times, if not more".

"It had never crossed my mind that you felt this way… I always thought of you as my kid brother," Yolei whispered.

"I know. But I had feelings for you from the first time I saw you. And ever since, I've hopelessly tried to compete with everyone who got close to you. Heck, I even tried to compete with Izzy, trying to be as smart as him".

"And all these years… Oh, my God, you listened to me whenever I wanted to talk to someone about Ken, and you always gave me the most helpful of advices… How could you handle it? I don't know whether to pity you or admire you!"

Cody shook his head. "I can't handle it. That's why I'm leaving. I've tried to face it, to get over it. I couldn't. So, yes, I'm leaving. I'm a coward. At least I have the courage to admit my cowardice. That takes a kind of courage too, doesn't it?" he said, his spine quivering.

"Hush!" Yolei put the laptop aside a little carelessly, as she had forgotten it on her lap. She hugged Cody tightly. "You're one of the bravest people I know. Not the aloud way Davis or Tai are; you're brave in a silent way, and that's even… harder. I'm telling you again: I don't know whether to pity you or admire you!"

Cody pulled away from her embrace almost immediately.

"You always did that" she said. "You always pulled away whenever I tried to hug you."

Cody fixed his eyes on the floor. "Yes. Not because I didn't like it, but because I liked it too much".  
What followed was an awkward silence, which Yolei tried to break. "And… how come you decided to tell me now? I mean, it's weird. It would be more normal if you either told me earlier or if you didn't tell me at all".

Cody snorted. "Did you think I would want a goodbye kiss or some such nonsense? I have more dignity than that. I told you because I thought it might help me to move on, to let go".

Yolei blushed and then looked away. "I see".

"I'd better leave now," said Cody.

Yolei opened her mouth to protest, but Cody didn't let her. "I'll walk quickly. Don't try to follow me. I'm sick of competing," he said, getting up and walking at a rapid pace out of the room. In almost no time, Yolei heard the front door opening and closing. For some moments, she tried to get over the shock by looking at her safe, familiar room. After a while, her eyes fell on an object that didn't belong to her room.

"Cody's laptop! I've got to give it to him!" she thought and grabbed it. She got out of her room, running hectically, then out of her apartment, barely remembering to close the door behind her, and then down the stairs, to the door of Cody's apartment.

She rang the door bell rapidly. "Cody, it's Yolei! Open the door NOW!"

He opened the door hesitatingly. "I asked you not to follow me," he said shortly.

"You forgot your laptop, OK?" said Yolei, angry at his tone of voice.

"I see… I'm sorry" said Cody, taking the laptop, placing it quickly on the table that was the most nearby.

"No, I am sorry," said Yolei, her expression now softer. "You've gone through all these for me… Listen, Cody, I'm not in love with you, but I love you. Never forget that".

"Thank you," he said. "I'll try to get over it. If for anything, for the sake of our friendship".

Yolei opened her arms and hugged Cody again. This time, Cody didn't pull away.


End file.
